


2018 Whumptober 2 - Bloody Hands

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	2018 Whumptober 2 - Bloody Hands

Whumptober 2- Bloody hands. I don’t own MCU. Spiderson/irondad.

 

The scene was the same one that played over and over in his head. Here he was, frozen in fear, looking at the blood dripping from his hands. He wanted to run, to pull himself away from more pain, but his body was numb.

He was pulled slightly out of his attack when Tony grabbed Peter’s hand. “I’ll be fine, kid.”

Peter wanted to comfort Tony who was bleeding out on the concrete but he’d already watched his uncle die the same way. Every parental figure in Peter’s life had died, it was a curse. Now he was losing Tony.

“Pete, look at me. Focus,” Tony hissed, “help is on the way. I’m going to be fine.”

Peter nodded.

“Just breathe with me, slow, in and out.”

“Sorry,” Peter finally choked out.

Tony knew he had to stay strong for the both of them, so he tried not to exert too much energy. He did grab Peter’s hand a little tighter though and whispered, “none of this is your fault, Peter.”

Peter slid his mask back on as he heard vehicles approaching.

“Come on,” Natasha lightly pulled on Peter’s arm when she arrived, “we need to let the medics in to work.”

“I’ll see you soon, kid,” Tony promised.

Natasha made Peter shower and get into some clean clothes while she made him a bit of dinner.

“He’s doing fine,” she updated when he came out, “it’ll just be a bit longer before they have him out of surgery.”

Peter nodded, still believing his newest father figure would meet the same fate as the last.

He dozed off on the couch but around three in the morning Natasha slowly shook him awake, “Tony’s awake if you want to see him.”

Peter nodded and followed her down the hall. He wondered if this was all real or just a dream. When his eyes met Tony’s though, he knew it was real.

“Told ya kid,” Tony yawned, “I’m not leaving you.”

Peter smiled and as Tony fell back to sleep he thought he heard a quiet, “Love you, dad.”

 

 


End file.
